


Unleash the Beast

by FelineBlue



Series: Past Winner & Commission Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I AM JUST REALLY GROSS OKAY, IT IS FLUFFY I SWEAR, M/M, Master! Shiro, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Puppy Play, Puppy! Lance, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submission, Top Shiro (Voltron), Winner Story, there is fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "Dogs are like babies.They need to be looked after; especially if they're really young.They need to be shown the ropes, or in this case, they need to be trained a certain way.Dogs, as a general consensus, are loyal, loving and very needy.And just like babies, they ruin your sex life.Which is why Lance does not want one as a starter pet."Summary: Lance wants a Cat. Shiro wants a dog. They both get their way in the most unusual way.





	Unleash the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaSpyWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpyWizard/gifts).



> Fun fact: as much as I wanted to finish LAP before my bday, which is another story I am currently trying to finish, I was injured and was out of commission for 2 weeks because of fucking stitches. My laptop also started to die around the same time and I was unable to work on it as well which stressed me out. Not only that, but it was also a cosplay crunch time where I could not afford to be injured but I was but I finished anyway but I was so stressed out trying to balance everything that I had very many mental breakdowns C:
> 
> This story is long over due for the winner, NinjaSpyWizard, who guessed correctly on the story I am currently trying to finish before I start a whole new series! 
> 
> I LOVE TORTURING MYSELF BUT I ALSO LOVE WRITING.
> 
> But fair warning, if BDSM/ Petplay bother you, do not read.  
> It says fluff but that fluff is also intertwined with smut as well.
> 
> THIS WAS ALSO WRITTEN AND PREPLANNED BEFORE WE GOT LANCE AS A FURRY THEIF?!?!
> 
> I hope you still enjoy!!

Dogs are like babies.

They need to be looked after; especially if they're really young.

They need to be shown the ropes, or in this case, they need to be trained a certain way.

Dogs, as a general consensus, are loyal, loving and very needy.

And just like babies, they ruin your sex life.

Which is why Lance does not want one as a starter pet.

Shiro had asked Lance to move in with him almost three months ago from today. It was a whole glamourous affair of Shiro getting down on one scraped knee as he held Lance's gloved hand before procuring a single silver key to his very sweaty and excitable boyfriend mid cosplay photo shoot.

Not only did it make for a great memory between the two, but it provided the rest of the cosplayers with stunning pictures of an all time favourite ship for the meet up.

However, as those weeks passed by, and the two of them became even more obsessed with each other, Lance was fully convinced that they should both get a pet.

But Shiro wanted to adopt a puppy.

And, as established before, Lance did not agree with that.

A cat was a much better option for the two of them, in his most humblest opinion.

He also did not want to give up how much ass he was getting. 

The honeymoon period of their relationship was at it's peak currently. They've been together for a good two years, it came and went those many, many months ago but oh boy were they back. It was all over the top affection, the constant need to touch each other, whether it be loving or in a more suggestive way, and all that new sexual energy had Lance bending over backwards or maybe forwards but defiantly over the couch... 

And the kitchen sink.

Quite possibly also on the little balcony during the wee hours of the morning before their morning run.

But, it would definitely be put on hold if they became the parents to an adorable little puppy dog.

LANCE DID NOT WANT TO GIVE UP ALL THIS ATTENTION JUST YET.

His plan to get Shiro to even think about getting a cat was quite simple; promise him even more sex, shower him in compliments about not only his godly appearance but also his wonderful personality and his ability to be a human being that functions regularly. Lance's plan also included him becoming Shiro's personal sex slave but honestly he already was... So, being the only one to clean the litter box was his next best bet!

Bringing up the subject however, well, was much more difficult. 

Throughout the whole entire week, Lance dropped subtle hints about a cat being a better option. Over breakfast one morning, he had poured Shiro's oatmeal into a cat head bowl and served it to him. The toppings he knew his boyfriend liked were arranged to also look like a cat which earned him a fond smile and an exasperated sigh. One evening though, when the two of them were unwinding with a glass of wine and just browsing through Netflix, Lance had slid himself into Shiro's lap and tried his best to seductively get the conversation going about how a cat would be a much better option.

That absolutely did not work and resulted in Lance having his head pushed into one of the couch cushions as Shiro ate him out, reducing him to a sobbing mess before they relocated into the bedroom to continue.

Lance hadn’t even achieved the most basic part of his plan yet. He still needed to get Shiro to consider getting a cat before anything else before even trying to push for one.

A dog was what Shiro was set on but of course, Lance knew the man was flexible when it came to compromises and boy was Lance about to take advantage of it. As much as he hated to admit this, he knew Saturday night was going to be his best bet in order to get Shiro to talk to him about the idea of a feline friend.

Saturday was usually a busy day for the both of them; work was an absolute mess for Lance as usual but Shiro had to deal with going into the office for the extra hours since he had taken on such a large project. He sacrificed his weekends just to work on it but Lance was still proud of all the work he was putting in.

Because all that hard work means an exhausted Shiro…

Which equals to a very low key night full of laziness and very gentle kisses…

But it also gives Lance the open he needs for his boyfriend to not totally shut him down even though he knows he wouldn’t.

However, you never know, right? Preferences are fickle little things like hot dog toppings; some think mustard is a must have, an essential if you will, and some think mustard is a shameful thing to put on your wiener.

Lance just didn’t want to fuck this all up.

With two frozen pizzas in the oven, a very tired boyfriend all freshly showered and changed into comfortable clothes and a laptop already playing some sort of foreign movie; Lance’s plan of attack commenced.

“Hey baby, what if it really did rain cats or dogs? Do you think we’d be able to grab one of each to keep for ourselves?”

Lance murmured into Shiro’s fluff of white hair as he kept stroking the shaved bit of his undercut. The two were currently lounging on the small sofa, their limbs a mess of tangles with Shiro’s body atop of Lance’s as the they waited for one of their phones’ timers to beep.

Shiro huffed out a quiet bark of laughter before pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s neck, just below his chin before placing his cheek back onto his chest.

“We wouldn’t have enough space for two pets, but yes we could.”

Lance tried hard not to smile but it was a small victory in his eyes. It wasn’t exactly a yes, but it wasn’t a straight up hell no either.

Shiro shifted a little bit around, his body wiggling further into the couch so Lance’s thighs rested against his hips. He wasn’t heavy or hurting Lance in anyway, but the warmth that spread throughout Lance’s body made his heart beat just a little bit faster as he basked in the jittery feeling. 

The feeling of being in love would never get old for Lance.

“Well, if we could only have one then which one would you want?”

Lance pressed his lips to the top of Shiro’s head before soothing his other hand down his back, running his finger tips over the his tense shoulders before pressing them into the knotted flesh. Shiro groaned into Lance’s chest as he attempted to smooth out the hard bumps underneath his skin as he listened to his boyfriend grunt in what he hoped was pleasure.

“I’d want a dog before anything, but our apartment is too small for even us right now.”

Shiro heaved out a sigh before another deep moan was pressed into Lance’s chest as he dug his fingertips into the meatiest part of Shiro’s shoulder.

This could be his opening, he can already tell that Shiro was falling asleep with the way his breathing was evening out and how his body was starting to relax further into him.

“A cat is small enough, Shirbear. We could get a little kitty and name him Lion or something.”

Lance said innocently, making sure to free his other hand from Shiro’s hair to take his other shoulder between his fingers to squeeze. 

The noise that left Shiro’s mouth was down right sinful.

“Maybe, but I still want a dog more.”

Lance’s face soured but he kept his hopes up as he continued to rub out and massage Shiro’s shoulders. Man, the guy had knots built on top of his knots with more knots on top of that.

Maybe Lance should buy him a full body massage for their anniversary.

“But a kitten would be easier to look after since it is a small apartment, I would have no problem being on kitty litter duty.”

Shiro hummed in what Lance hoped to be agreement before pressing his fingertips into the meat of his shoulders again to then push downwards, he tried his best not to jostle Shiro’s head too much since Lance’s arms weren’t that long.

“I would have no problem taking care of you if you were my puppy.”

Shiro finally fell asleep after a few moments of Lance absently massaging the top of his spine. The soft snoring was a dead giveaway of how exhausted the man was since Shiro had never been one to do so. It took a good ten minutes however for Lance to process that one single line as he absently stroked Shiro's hair once again as the man slept. The laptop they had opened up beside them on the coffee table had already shut itself off since there was no one to wake the screen. The pizzas were still in the oven when the time had gone off during those ten minutes he had taken to reboot all his working systems.

If you were my puppy, I would take care of you.

Oh, you dirty dog, Shiro.

Lance's lips curled into a devious smile as he eyed the sleeping man below. How innocent and so young Shiro looked when he was asleep, how those grossly suggestive words were spoken to him as if it were just a silly little compliment.

Oh Shiro, you nasty little man.

Lance finally had something he could work with in his favour.

A cat was for sure in their future now.

 

-

\--

-

Shiro could recount every single time he was asked to be the DD to all of the office functions he could think of and was glad he accepted it every time. 

Not only did Shiro not like to drink with his coworkers, he also really enjoyed being sober to watch all of his colleges get absolutely shit faced. However, a few too many of them got way too drunk and forget that Shiro was still there at the table and proceeded to start talking about how most of the women in his department get off to the thought of him bench pressing most of them. 

As flattering as it should sound, Shiro wasn't one to take compliments. They made him uncomfortable. 

As the night went on however, he watched as one of his closer colleges took five shots of rum, shotgun someone else's beer and took a very well lit selfie before passing out right into his uneaten nachos.

Talk about a moment to never forget.

Around one a.m however, they all decided it was time to go home; or in other words, it was time for Shiro to be the responsible adult to herd all these drunk children into his car to then be DRIVEN home.

This was also his own personal reminder to himself that he was lucky that his partner was a man.

Well, a man who thoroughly enjoyed having sex without a condom because he wanted to be full of Shiro's cum.

Which was all well and dandy because he couldn't exactly knock up Lance now could he.

Drunk adults are basically toddlers who had very early growth spurts.

Getting them all home was a process Shiro didn't mind executing but tonight was a rough one for him. He hadn't been getting enough sleep because of all the work he had piled up on his desk in his office. Well there was that, and the whole pet thing that was going on at home.

He really did love the idea of Lance and himself having some sort of animal. It would be just one more step that would bring them that much closer to their future. Shiro really could see himself marrying Lance, but a pet was what was next on his adult list after he had successfully proposed the idea of finally moving in together.

Lance, of course, was never something he ever stressed out about because he knew where they stood and it was always on solid ground. 

This whole pet situation was just adding to the sleep he was losing, however.

Shiro thought about it as he dropped off the members of his office to their rightful homes. He made sure that they all got into their houses, Shiro waited each time for a little bit afterwards to see them walk through their door before zooming off to the next.

When he was finally done, it was almost two a.m. and he was absolutely exhausted.

All Shiro could think about was how he would have loved to have just spent the night at home with Lance, drinking shitty beer and making silly cocktails as he would watch Lance slowly get looser as the alcohol flowed through him. He basically had no tolerance and it was always such a blessing to see Lance just get all carefree; his eyes always shined a little brighter with all those worries rolling off his shoulders and all the anxiety that his boyfriend had built up inside him melt away.

At that moment, Shiro just really wanted to hold Lance in his arms and tell him how much he was loved.

With his car parked in his usual spot, Shiro walked through the garage and automatically slid his keycard into the reader as his tired eyes eyed the stairs just to the right of him. Opting to take the elevator instead, Shiro pressed the tip of his finger to the right button as the metal box ascended upwards for the right floor. The suit he was currently wearing was getting much too warm now and suffocating as he loosened the silvery red bow tie at his throat before the elevator pinged open.

God, his body felt heavier than usual and his foggy brain was having trouble keeping his thoughts in order as he fished around in his pocket for his house keys.

Lance for sure would not be awake at this time and he really didn’t want to wake him up either.

Sliding in, he closed the door quietly and immediately slid his suit jacket off. As he was toeing off his shoes, Shiro could still hear the T.V on in the living room but before he had a chance to call out to his lover, the door to their bedroom opened up.

“You’re home, master Shiro!”

Lance stepped out from the doorway with a huge childish smile lighting up his blushing face as he swayed slightly from side to side. Shiro didn’t react at first to his sudden appearance but honestly, how could how could he? His boyfriend was standing in the small foyer with fluffy brown dog ears clipped into his short hair and was completely nude save for the collar that was fastened around his neck. Lance was also holding onto what looked to be a long, skinny tail that matched the same shade of chocolate brown as the ears. How was the tail even attached to him?

Oh. Wait.

Shiro’s brain just came back online.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

Shiro asked quietly, forgetting all about the stuff that was now on the floor. He could feel his energy levels slowly creep up his spine before it fanned out over his shoulders to send his heart into overdrive. Shiro’s veins thrummed in excitement as his eyes ran over Lance’s body before they settled onto his beautiful boyfriend’s blushing face. His keys jingled as he stepped onto his forgotten suit jacket, his eyes never leaving the surprise before him.

He could see that Lance’s blush coloured not only his shoulders but his chest as well. Lance’s cheeks were a much brighter pink that complimented his tanned skin very well. As Shiro walked towards him, almost prowling forward, he could see that the collar was a dark purple with shiny little stars and moons decorating the soft looking leather.

“Look at you, such a pretty pup I have here huh?”

Shiro backed Lance into the wall bedside their bedroom door, pressing his clothed body against Lance’s as he brought a hand up to scratch behind one of his ears.

Lance closed his eyes and his smile mellowed out as he brought his hands up to lay against Shiro’s chest. 

“Do you like it, Shiro?”

Lance asked shyly, one eye peeking up at him as Shiro continued to scratch his scalp.

Shiro made a low hum at the back of his throat, his eyes running over his boyfriend’s face before leaning back a little bit to look at the rest of him. He could see and not only feel, Lance’s half hard cock twitch against his thigh before he clucked his tongue.

“I don’t think puppies talk now do they? Is my little pup going to be a good boy for his master?”

Shiro watched as Lance’s eyes widened, his blue eyes glazing over just a little bit as his mouth opened up to say something but he must have thought otherwise since the blush on his cheeks darkened. 

The air between them was intense for a while, the both of them were breathing heavy and huffing into each other’s faces. Shiro could count every freckle that was speckled across the top of Lance’s cheeks. The anticipation that was rushing through his veins and causing his nerves to sing was everything Shiro had never asked for but had graciously received on this shitty night out.

His eyes dropped to watch Lance’s lips as the man flicked his tongue out over his plush bottom lip as he pressed himself closer to Shiro. He could feel Lance’s cock twitch against his thigh again, Shiro didn’t even bother to see if he was at full mast since he could already feel the hot, hard flesh through the thin material of his suit pants.

“Arf!”

Shiro’s heart tightened in his chest, he could practically feel the arousal drown out all his other senses as his whole body light up like the fireworks on the fourth of July. The tight confines of his suit pants were absolutely suffocating his now fully hard erection as he tried his best at taking a calming breath in.

What a wonderful surprise to come home to.

“Now, a good puppy doesn’t stand on his own two feet does he?”

Shiro stepped away from Lance, tucking his hands into his pockets as he waited for his words to sink in. Lance looked at the ground before looking back up at Shiro, then at the floor again. Shiro started to tap his foot, tilting his head to the said as one brow raised high on his forehead in challenge. 

A few beats later, Lance sank down onto all fours before sitting back on his haunches. His head tilt back just a little bit so he could look up at Shiro again.

Shiro could feel the exchange of power rush to his head as he started to circle around his new pet. He never expected to see Lance dressed in such a way, let alone act like this. Was he also drunk or was this something entirely different? 

Whatever it was; Shiro was game.

VERY much game.

After walking around him, Shiro stood beside Lance and inspected his back. His eyes travelled down his spine slowly, the freckles dusted over his tanned back varied in their darkness but what usually excited him wasn’t Lance’s back dimples; it was the way the tail seductively curved out from between his slightly parted asscheeks that would for surely be spanked a nice bright red in the oncoming future if Shiro had his way.

Oh, he was for sure into this.

“Be a good pup and go to bed.”

He watched as Lance started to get up but before he got himself onto his feet, Shiro pushed one of his shoulders down and shook his head.

“Dogs don’t have two feet, sweetheart.”

Shiro loved watching Lance’s whole back flush a darker shade of pink before taking a step back to watch him get back onto all fours again. His pet flicked his eyes to the side to look at Shiro, his lips pulling up into a soft smile of approval before Lance turned himself around and crawled back into their bedroom.

He bit his lip and tried his best not to immediately follow him. This was probably something Shiro really should savour but god was he just enjoying every minute of this.

Who knew this would be one of his kinks?

Shiro sure didn’t.

He waited till he could hear a quiet whine coming from the dimly lit room before his lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

“Do I hear begging?”

Shiro walked into their bedroom and paused in his step towards the bed. Lance was kneeling on top of the turquoise throw blanket they had but that wasn’t what caught his attention. Laying beside Lance’s naked thigh was a leash that was made of what he hoped to be the same purple leather that was collared around his pet’s neck. The same moon and stars motif decorated the long, thin strap and ended into a spring hook that looked sturdy enough to keep even the biggest dogs at bay.

Oh god, Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on like this.

Wanting to see where Lance was in his obedience, he held out his hand towards the man and smiled sweetly down at him. His head slightly tilting a little bit before Shiro spoke in a dark, honeyed tone.

“Hand me the leash, sweetheart.”

Shiro watched Lance tremble a little bit but judging from his flushed complexion, the painfully hard erection laying untouched against one thigh and the excitement that was giving his beautiful blue eyes such a vibrant light; that the man was also feeling whatever was fuelling the both of them too.

He watched as Lance ducked his head to the side, and tried his best to quell the harsh beating of his heart as he watched that pink little tongue flick out to lick the leash before Lance used his teeth to bite into the leather strap. Lance than picked it up before facing Shiro once again as his lips pulled up into a smile as he leaned forward just a little bit to place the leash into his outstretched hand. 

What sealed the deal for Shiro was the fact that Lance had the audacity to wag his tongue afterwards with that impish smile still plastered on his face.

“What a good dog I have here, huh? What do we think about giving such a good dog a treat?”

Shiro reached out to run his fingers along one of his ears and was surprised at how soft the fur was before spreading them into his short curls. He watched as Lance closed his eyes and nudged into his hand, he made quiet pleased noises before leaning forward to nuzzle at Shiro’s stomach.

Warmth spread throughout his body from the contact which only sent him further into this tornado of a fetish even Shiro wasn’t aware he was even into. He could already feel his imagination run wild as he thought about all the things he could do to and with Lance when he was like this.

It was like having his own little dog.

Maybe this was the solution to figuring out the whole pet situation.

Shiro ran his fingertips down one of Lance’s ears again before trailing them absently down his cheek, then tracing his lips and gently gliding down to slip one finger into the little bit of space where the collar met his adam’s apple. The purple leather was indeed very soft and Shiro was pleasantly surprised when he felt the soft material of satin that was stitched into the backing of it.

The sharp tang of the spring hook broke some of the tension in the room when Shiro tested out the locking mechanism but it made Lance jump a little bit; his pupils were blown wide as he looked up towards Shiro again with a questioning look on his face.

He simply smiled before securing the leash in place, giving it a soft tug just for the fun of it before letting the leash hang down front of Lance’s naked body.

“Such a good boy I have here, I wonder what I should reward him with first.”

Shiro unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke, his eyes running over Lance’s shoulders before holding his pet’s gaze with an intense stare. 

Lance still had his mouth open, tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth but Shiro was much more interested in his weeping cock that was smearing precum all over his smooth inner thigh and the throw blanket he was still sat on.

But oh what’s this?

An intrusive thought that Shiro should really store away for later but will probably put to good use now?

Yes, yes indeed Shiro. This sounds like a good idea indeed, since he’s already being a greedy little heathen.

After discarding himself of his shirt, he unzipped his trousers to release some of the tension before walking around the bed to get to his side of the mattress. Lance swivelled around on his knees to watch him as he propped himself up against their headboard before patting his lap. He smiled innocently as he watched Lance crawl over to him, the quiet jingling of the collar and leash made Shiro’s arousal coil lower in his belly.

“That’s a good boy, come sit on your master’s lap.”

His hands automatically went to Lance’s thighs, smoothing his palms over the soft skin as Lance straddled him. His leaking cock laid itself perfectly in between the small space Shiro’s thigh made. Lance usually always ran cold, but his skin felt like it was set ablaze as Shiro pressed the heels of his palm into the meaty part of Lance’s lap.

“Be a good boy and come closer, your master wants to see that pretty tail of yours.”

Shiro moved his hands up to Lance’s bony hips before sliding him forward. A small little yelp was pressed against his neck as Lance’s hand steadied himself on Shiro’s waist. He could see down Lance’s back now, the beautiful pink flush still present on his broad shoulders and the way he was leaning forward made his butt lift up into the air to create such a gorgeous C curve that showed off his tail really nicely.

By god, Shiro was just such a lucky man tonight.

“Does my puppy want a reward for being so good?”

Shiro pressed his mouth to Lance’s ear and pulled his lobe into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it as Lance whined against him. He could feel Lance’s hands paw into his waist as he shifted his hips forward, smearing the tip of his leaking cock against Shiro’s own clothed erection.

“You’re such a horny little pup, aren’t you baby? You can use my thigh if you want.”

Shiro knew he didn’t sound like himself, this gruff almost guttural tone of voice was something even he couldn’t believe was coming out of his mouth but Lance was reacting so well to him.

His pet begin grinding down into the space between his thighs, soft little noises pressed into Shiro’s collarbone as Lance did so. He could feel his lover’s balls press tight to his inner thigh as Lance let out a high whine before his breathing hitched. 

“Mfhh, Ma-master.”

Lance breathed out, his hips canting forward faster this time before Shiro felt his nails dig into his sides. This was the first time he had heard Lance speak all night and what a wonderful sound it was; such an utterly broken tone that just drove Shiro up to another level of arousal. The need to fill, claim and dominate Lance was so strong but he didn’t want to over step so soon.

Maybe next time; hopefully.

“C’mon Lance, look at you just humping my leg for my attention. Is that what you want? More of my attention?”

Shiro questioned him, a devious smile tugging at his lips as his hands slid over Lance’s hips to grip his boyfriend’s ass cheeks hard. The little whine that escaped his pet’s mouth filled the room as Shiro spread him a little bit more apart. 

Lance rocked harder into him, finally finding Shiro’s own rock hard mound before a loud moan tumbled out from his spit slicked lips. The friction between them was delicious, the white hot fire burning in Shiro’s abdomen was surely being stoked and made to run even more hot as he could feel Lance loose himself to the feel of it all. 

“Answer me, sweetheart. Do you want more of your master’s attention?”

Shiro practically growled into Lance’s ear before letting go of one of his cheeks to deliver a hard slap. The loud smack of flesh filled the room as did Lance’s howl before his pet broke down into sobs against his chest, pressing himself more firmly against Shiro’s hard cock.

“Unnh, bark!”

Lance pawed at his stomach as he nipped and bit at Shiro’s neck before bumping his nose against Shiro’s. He looked at Lance for a quick second to determine whether he should keep going or not but what he found was gorgeous, tear filled ocean coloured eyes that were pleading him for more.

“Good boy.”

With one hand free now and the other still holding Lance spread open, Shiro made sure to grip the base of his tail firmly before pulling the plug out just a little. The noise that tumbled out from his pet’s mouth was downright sinful as Lance rocked back onto it before letting out another high keening sound. Shiro had the perfect view down Lance’s back as the plug plunged itself back into his hole before he rocked back to press himself firmly against Shiro once again. His pet did this for a few seconds before Shiro took it upon himself to pull the plug further out, but before Lance could whine about it, he thrusted it back into him as deep as Shiro could get it. 

Lance sobbed harder into his shoulder as his hot breath washed over his over heated skin. He stilled his hips, keeping his cock pressed firmly against Shiro’s own as Shiro fucked the plug into him. As much as it hurt his wrist and Shiro knew he would for sure get a cramped hand after this, he was thoroughly enjoying watching those beautiful glassy eyes roll back into Lance’s skull as his pet tried his best to sit back onto it. Lance’s dick bounced every time Shiro thursted the plug into him hard and the cum that was gathering at the tip of his cock slowly started to trickle down his soft pink shaft before dripping onto Shiro’s pant leg. 

“Look at my good boy, are you master’s good pup?”

Shiro thrusted the plug faster into Lance, his pet was sobbing out wrecked moans and clawing at his stomach as he met each thrust. He could see his lover try really hard to answer him but was so lost in the throes of pleasure that all Lance could really do was dig his nails into Shiro’s abdomen for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Such a good boy, if I knew my puppy was in heat I would have filled him ages ago.”

At the mention of being filled, Lance looked down at Shiro with his tongue falling out of his mouth. He wagged it as he excitedly started to shift his hips yet again against him while he continued to rock backwards onto the plug Shiro was still stuffing him with.

Shiro tried his best to keep the smirk off his face but failed when he finally decided to take the tail plug out fully before throwing it off to the side some where. 

Lance’s face fell automatically when he was left empty and immediately started to whine, grinding harder against his thigh as he palmed at Shiro’s pants’ zipper.

“Nuh ah, no begging or I won’t fill that hole of yours, baby boy.”

Shiro smacked his bottom once again, not as hard as the first time however, but Lance groaned all the same before ceasing all movement. 

With Lance’s back still arched, his reddening ass high in the air and his face now pressed to Shiro’s stomach as he lapped at the cum that had leaked out from his own cock; he made for such a pretty picture that was for sure going to be engraved into Shiro’s memory for all of time.

“C’mon sweetheart, get up on all fours and your master will give you a bone.”

Shiro smoothed his hands into Lance’s damp sideburns before scratching at the base of his dog ears, biting his lip as he tried so hard to get over how cheesy of a line he had just used.

It seemed to work on Lance however, his pet’s eyes closed as he made pleased little noises before sliding himself off Shiro’s thighs to sit on his haunches in front of him. Shiro watched him as he finally freed his erection out from their confines and gave himself a couple of strokes.

He watched Lance’s face as he thumbed at his crown, his mouth was slightly parted and that pink little tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip.

“Is my puppy hungry? Does my dog want his bone?”

Shiro stroked himself once more, his hand loose around the base before tightening itself at the top. Lance nodded, opening his mouth wide as he barked happily at him.

Oh god, he might just come from this.

“C’mon, get your treat.”

Lance leaned over his legs again, his hands on either side of Shiro’s thighs as he held himself up for Lance to swallow down whole. His tight throat was such a welcomed relief as he leaned back to watch his pet work his cock fully into his mouth. Shiro didn’t really know what to do with his hands so he chose to tangle one of them into the short brown tufts around one of Lance’s dog ears. 

His pet made a loud slurping noise as Shiro closed his eyes, god this man’s mouth was just so godly. Lance in generally was very skilled when it came to blowjobs but today, the sloppiness of it, was just exactly what Shiro needed.

Lance’s nose was buried into the neatly trimmed hair near his pelvis, his tongue working itself against a thick vein before pulling his head back up to look at Shiro with his glassy, wide blue eyes. His cock laid flat against his tongue as Lance smiled up at him before sliding him back down into his throat.

“F-fuck, what a good boy you are.”

Shiro groaned, tugging a little bit on his hair as he bucked his hips upwards. Lance hummed around his cock, sucking harder and Shiro almost saw stars as his lover pushed him even further down his throat.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum soon if you do that.”

He really was too. Shiro couldn’t help but buck his hips up every now and then when Lance would pull up to massage his tongue against his frenulum just before swallowing him down into his tight throat.

Shiro really wanted to cum but he really didn’t wanna cum down Lance’s throat.

“Doesn’t my puppy wanna be bred? Does my good boy wanna be full of his master?”

Shiro tugged Lance’s head up, his pet’s eyes immediately opening to make eye contact with him as he opened his mouth again, cock resting on his tongue once more.

“Does my little boy want Master’s cum?”

Lance leaned up, biting his lip and whining before he turned around all on his own to present his ass to Shiro. His hole was still opened and twitching, already slick with whatever lube Lance had used to get the plug in there in the first place. He wiggled his ass at Shiro before leaning away to look over his shoulder, his reddened mouth tugging down into a pout.

“Answer me first, sweetheart. Does my puppy want to be bred?”

Shiro widened his legs underneath Lance and made it clear to his pet that he wasn’t going to get up without a definite statement. He could see Lance rolling his eyes as he begin to beg again, shaking his ass at him before making those high whining noises.

He would let it go.

Just this once.

“C’mon, be a good boy and let Master breed you.”

Shiro growled as he took both of Lance’s hips in his hands before pulling him back onto his cock. 

He slid in so easily and the heat of Lance’s walls was enough to already have him seeing the end of the tunnel. Lance cried out before he started to bounce on his dick, restlessly rolling his hips and trying his best to hold himself up by holding on tight to Shiro’s ankles.

Shiro knew he wasn’t about to last long at all, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to cum until Lance went first. Reaching around with one hand, he gripped the base of Lance’s cock and gave him a couple tight strokes as he tried his best to press his bare chest to Lance’s back. 

“You like that? You like being full of your Master’s cock? You want that belly of yours full, huh? You like being bred like the little bitch in heat that you are?”

He was growling, biting at Lance’s neck as his pet sobbed out and withered against him. Lance was shaking so violently on top of him as he felt the walls around his cock clench around him. His hand pumped his lover’s cock faster, pressing soft kissing to his shoulders and leaving stinging bites down his spine before he could feel Lance tighten around his dick.

The cry that left Lance’s throat was so broken and so beautiful, that it gave Shiro no time to tell him that he was also cumming just as hard into him. Filling his fluttering hole as Lance slumped against him, his pet’s body was heavy with exhaustion which sent Shiro’s mind reeling with the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to do for aftercare.

-  
\--  
-

Lance laid there sorely worn out but he knew he was safe and warm.

He could vaguely remember Shiro pulling out, asking him a million questions before running out of their bedroom to quickly gather up whatever he thought Lance needed. The light from Shiro’s phone screen must have woken him up since he couldn’t quite remember falling asleep but he was wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms with their throw blanket tucked around him.

Lance felt not only victorious with the outcome of all this, but he also felt so satisfied in other ways he never knew he could be. 

But what was surely a moment to remember, was when Shiro had snuggled closer to him, rested his lips against his forehead and told him how special of a person he was to him.

Well, that and the fact that Shiro said yes to getting a cat. 

“But only if you agree to be my puppy two days out of the week. Otherwise, no pets unless it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to yell at me more on twitter @FelineBlue_ 
> 
> Or if you like my writing & wanna help me out, drop on by my ko-fi:  
> http://ko-fi.com/Y8Y5D264 ^-^
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING <3


End file.
